Anthony
Hailing from Thalasia, Anthony is the longest serving member of Phoenix Corps and one of the most (not?) respected people in the corps itself. Anthony was the vice-leader of Phoenix Corps during Shaun's leadership and has served the corps as a lieutenant on its inception under the command of Clare. Specializing in close quarter combat, he was notorious as "Howling Beast" Anthony back in Thalasia. Before departing for Logenia to enroll in the National Academy, Anthony was a senior and mentor of "Sword of the Heavens" Olivia Skye in Thalasia and imparted her his Hissatsuwaza, a fact that he always describes as his biggest regret. He chose to be a Riskbreaker under the Logenian military after finishing his service duty so that he can stick with the corps. Even though he's a full fledged riskbreaker, he still affiliates himself with Phoenix Corps full time, loitering around the headquarters everyday. Currently he is one half of the mission control duo with Ling, acting as counselor in debrief sessions. Appearance Anthony has a disheveled red hair with similar pair of red eyes that glows green in his "Showtime!" mode, possibly due to him reinforcing the manaflow inside his body. He is a looker with his pretty face, being able to turn a few heads and captivates young ladies with his presence. When you get to know him better however, you would agree that such good looks is wasted on a rotten guy like him. As far as physique goes, he hides a skinny ripped body full of battle scars under his clothing, a testament to his mastery of close quarter combat. Personality A perverted and irresponsible guy, he thinks he has a harem of beautiful ladies in the corps and goes out of his way to throw cheesy lines for them. The girls actually entertain his behavior and always flirt back aggressively because they love to make fun of him. He is, despite of his flamboyant and perverted persona, embarrassed of pretty girls actually hitting on him. When asked why he doesn't use weapons and prefers unarmed combat, he retorted, "Chicks dig real men who fights unarmed and flashes off their super secret special moves!" After serving the corps, he chose to be a riskbreaker instead of leading a unit because according to him, "All girls love mysterious secret agents". Beneath his bravado, Anthony displays masochistic tendencies, despite being tsundere about it. For example, barking like a dog when the girls told him to in exchange for a pat on the head as a reward, or bending over to be a human chair for a girl pretty enough to his liking. Do not let his behavior fool you. Beneath his childish and perverted attitude, lies a hot-blooded proud fighter. Fighting Style Anthony has a penchant for flashy moves, caring more about showmanship rather than fighting prowess. He loves to perform outrageous high flying maneuver and wrestling moves despite their inefficiency in serious combat. Expect to hear something like "Suuuper Inazumaaa Kiiiick!" or "Rooolling Dynamite Craaash!" whenever he is around. Even though he is said to be monstrously strong by the older members, none of the current batch of members have actually seen his potential and the older members all treat him as a joke, leaving his reputation to be no more than a myth. To further aggravate his case, Anthony rarely engages in combat situations and when he does, he is more of a comic relief instead of a proper fighter. His showy and flamboyant behavior renders him unable to be taken seriously by both enemies and allies alike. Suffice to say that outsiders and the newer Phoenix Corps members do not think of him as a big threat. According to his own words, he would only engage in combat if, "There are pretty girls screaming for me and I can show off a move or two!". However, he still Strengths * A single unit reinforcement to help the corps against hopeless boss fights. His whole character is basically a big red nuclear launch button that will only be employed in the most dire of situations. * Anthony in his "Showtime!" has the highest morale among the corps members sans Clare. This translates to, he can never be discouraged, unless he is up against pretty girls. * "Showtime!" 'is literally a "I'm going to put a show here so make sure you don't die" * Ridiculously strong in a party full of pretty girls and can pull off GODMODEs if the girls are cheering for him. Weaknesses * Not available in early chapters when he is acting as a backup. * Dependent on battle momentum aka his ''"Showtime!" to actually worth something in the battlefield. The better your narration buildup and battle tension is, the more powerful he would be, eg. VS major villains of a story arc. Conversely, he would be a deadweight comic relief without sufficient tension and narrative buildup. * Literally cannot do anything against female humanoid enemies, especially those with pretty faces and skimpy clothing, as they will drain his momentum and reduce him to a blubbering powerless boy with weak knees. * When fully unlocked, he will not sortie without at least a pretty party member. Combat e Trivia *Anthony's real life personality is often associated with Mikorin, thus the model choice. There were considerations on using Oe Kintaro of '''Golden Boy instead due to his willingness to be degraded by his female friends, but women actually fell for Kintaro, you see. *His favorite phrase and self proclaims as a hero, "Heroes have no weak points!" is a reference to Hoshino Yutaka aka Peco of PING PONG anime/manga. * *He often references other popular special moves when showing off like, "Shoryuken!", "Inazuma Kick!", or "Final Justice!"